


Creators of Light

by wannabewyler



Series: Hermione Pairings [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Magic is still a thing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten chapters of Hermione in the Criminal Minds world. Every chapter is 100 words. May elaborate on certain chapters or add more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Oh, hello," Rossi greeted, blinking at the two agents who were standing close together in the closet. "I didn't expect to see you two here... together." He eyed Hermione's messy curls and her untucked top and glanced at Derek's face.

"It isn't what it looks like," Hermione argued.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like we were doing something," Hermione muttered. "But we weren't! I lost an earring and Derek decided to help and we thought it got stuck in my hair and then we got stuck in the closet when someone shut it behind us. Promise."

"Uh huh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Derek? Hey, Derek! Keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Derek blinked blearily, trying to make out the blurry face that was in front of him. He vaguely recognised the outrageous curls and smiled dopily.

"Hermione," he slurred, barely managing to get her name out properly. "You're here."

"Of course I am," she replied, smiling stiffly at him. "JJ, tell me you've cuffed her or I'm going to beat the shit out of her and claim she was resisting arrest."

"I got her," JJ reassured. "How is he?"

"High as a kite," she answered. "I have no idea how he's conscious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

The beaches were wonderful, the ocean water was cool, the sun was shining and the cocktail drinks were refreshing and Hermione was stuck inside a hotel room, surrounded by blood.

"Derek, are you serious?"

"I'm sorry," he apologised from his crouched position by the body. "You wanted a holiday and JJ wanted this case."

"You said we were on vacation. A vacation means no work," she pouted. The local police officer stifled a smile at her attitude which only caused it to worsen. "I wanted a sun tan!"

"You also wanted to do something with excitement. Let's catch a killer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"This is bullshit," Derek growled, "Hermione wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Hermione has hurt a fly and she's hurt people before," Reid pointed out. "She's also capable of every murder that she's being accused of." He quietened down when Derek glared at him.

"She didn't do this."

"You don't have any proof that she didn't," JJ said. "She has no alibi."

"She does," Derek muttered. "She's been with me for every single one of these murders. We were trying to keep the relationship secret so we could prove that it didn't affect our work." He looked at his teammates. "She's innocent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"This is bullshit," Derek growled, "Hermione wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Hermione has hurt a fly and she's hurt people before," Reid pointed out. "She's also capable of every murder that she's being accused of." He quietened down when Derek glared at him.

"She didn't do this."

"You don't have any proof that she didn't," JJ said. "She has no alibi."

"She does," Derek muttered. "She's been with me for every single one of these murders. We were trying to keep the relationship secret so we could prove that it didn't affect our work." He looked at his teammates. "She's innocent."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Where's the plug socket?" Penelope asked once the girl's tent was up. "I need to charge my laptop."

"Baby girl," Derek chuckled. "We're camping. You know that there isn't going to be anything electrical suited."

"Come on, Pen," Hermione giggled, nudging her friend. "Did you think we were camping in someone's living room?"

"Yes," she argued, nodding her head. "Henry and I camp in JJ's living room all the time, and she has plug sockets."

"Well, Henry likes this kind of camping too," JJ pointed out, watching her boy run around excitedly. "You'll love it."

"I've been bitten," Penelope grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Where's the plug socket?" Penelope asked once the girl's tent was up. "I need to charge my laptop."

"Baby girl," Derek chuckled. "We're camping. You know that there isn't going to be anything electrical suited."

"Come on, Pen," Hermione giggled, nudging her friend. "Did you think we were camping in someone's living room?"

"Yes," she argued, nodding her head. "Henry and I camp in JJ's living room all the time, and she has plug sockets."

"Well, Henry likes this kind of camping too," JJ pointed out, watching her boy run around excitedly. "You'll love it."

"I've been bitten," Penelope grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Did you do it?" Penelope asked. JJ nodded, smiling eagerly at her friend. "They'll thank us for it later."

=========

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Derek questioned, seeing the curly haired witch standing outside the restaurant that he was meeting his blind date at.

"JJ set me up," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, I can't be alone and happy. Why are you here?"

"Same thing with Penelope." They stood there in silence, pausing as they registered their words before Hermione groaned.

"Did they really just set us up with each other?"

"Apparently," he laughed. "So, shall we go in?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, shining the torch onto Hermione. She squinted against the bright light but nodded.

"It's not me that you should be worried about." Derek didn't bother to hide his puzzled expression. "I think Penelope is going to start rocking herself in a corner." The pair looked over at Penelope Garcia, her fingers twitching and her face looking extremely distraught.

"Not even she could have prevented a blackout."

"Not even she could have found something else to do," Hermione added. "She won't even go to sleep. JJ tried and now Spence is reading to her," Hermione chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

"Can't you just magic us out of here?" Derek asked, staring at the witch who was sitting before him, comfortably reading a book that had been in her bag whilst he looked ready to shoot something.

"I would," she muttered, turning the page. "But I think people would notice our abrupt disappearance."

He had to agree with her there but he hated being stuck in the elevator when he could be out of it and drinking coffee whilst sitting comfortably at his desk where he wasn't closely confined.

"Sit down and relax," Hermione ordered, without looking up from her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
